


Petty Thief

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: After being punished with five years of servitude, Theon Greyjoy is the bane of your existence, yet he's growing on you. Theon Greyjoy x Reader





	Petty Thief

Stealing was like a hobby of yours. No one had ever caught you, even if that was due just to how quick you were. Your hands were subtle as you pocketed half the market and your legs were a blur if anyone caught on. You would climb buildings, hide in trash piles and in brothels. The ladies who worked in them were always so nice, especially since most of the jewels you snatched you gave to them. The way their faces lit up always made your day. It was through the brothel ladies that you met Theon Greyjoy for the first, but definitely not last, time. 

“How much for the evening?” He had approached you as you sat with one of the ladies, 

showing her the necklace you had just stolen. You didn’t look up because you were positive he wasn’t talking to you. “Didn’t you hear me?” He spoke again and you looked up. 

“Me?” You asked, a bit shocked. 

“I don’t see a prettier girl here.” Theon smirked, priding himself in how many women he bedded and you weren’t one that he’s seen before. The girl next to you huffed. “So, how much for the evening?”

“A whole evening? I’d be surprised if you lasted that long.” You scoffed, catching Theon off guard. He had money and a willing body, so he was confused why a whore would reject him. 

“Excuse me?” He narrowed his eyes. 

“I’m not a pleasure girl.” You said slowly. “I don’t work here.” You rolled your eyes. 

“I could make it worth your while.” Theon was back on his “persuasive way” at the possibility that you might not charge him. 

“Doubt it.” You growled, picking up the cloth bag you brought and leaving the brothel. Theon blinked, not remembering the last time he got rejected in a brothel. He turned back to the other girl. She shrugged and got up, leading him to the back room. 

 

The second time you met Theon was when you both fell down a hill. The one place you had never taken from was the castle. You were certain you could steal some swords or armor or something. Anything that might fetch you a pretty penny on the market. It had been successful so far. The grounds were easy enough to get into, although they were awfully open. You wore pants and a dark cloak over your shoulders to keep to the shadows. You found out early on that you couldn’t run in a dress, so when you were stealing you didn’t wear one. 

You had gotten at least three swords over your shoulders, two chest plates and some metal pieces and food in your bag before someone spotted you. 

“Hey!” A boy with reddish hair yelled at you from a balcony with another boy with black 

Hair. They raced down the stairs as a third boy joined them and you started to run as fast as you could. All the metal was weighing you down, but one thing you definitely had was stamina. 

“Hey, thief!” The boy with black hair screamed as they followed you off the castle grounds. You were making it to the woods to find a good place to hide. 

Jon and Robb were getting winded from how long they had run so far, wishing they grabbed a horse. Theon saw this as another chance to prove himself. 

“I’ve got him!” He told them, chasing you into the woods. You slowed down just enough, stumbling over some rocks when he tackled you. Theon’s body slammed into yours, arms wrapping around you as you felt the earth gone under your feet. You shrieked as you fell down the hill, rolling and being thrown over rocks, sticks and leaves. Theon wasn’t too better off either. When you finally made it to the bottom you were out of breath and certain that your ankle was sprained. You had scrapes all over your knees and elbows. Theon looked a lot better, considering he used you to break his fall. He grabbed your bag, but you got up, pushing him as hard as you could. You were about to stand up to run again when he hit the backs of your legs, making you fall over. 

“I got him!” Theon yelled up to Robb and Jon. He held you down, putting his weight on 

Your hips so you couldn’t flip him over. By now your hood had fallen off and Theon was shocked. “It’s a girl!” He yelled. 

“What? A girl?” Robb yelled down with the same disbelief in his voice. Theon threw your bag over his shoulder and grabbed a fistful of your hair to pull you up. You hissed from the pain, limping with Theon as you climbed up the hill. He passed the bag of stolen goods to Robb, letting him rifle through them. Jon stared at you, curious as to who had enough balls to try stealing from Lord Eddard Stark. 

“Loosen up, will you?” You growled, the pain in your ankle unbearable the way Theon was holding you up. 

“Like hell I will. What’s a petty thief doing in Lord Stark’s sword grounds?” He asked, pulling harshly at your hair. You bit your lip to keep from yelping. 

“I miss having a sword.” You answered, only giving half the truth. 

“Then why’d you take three?” Robb questioned. You didn’t answer until Theon pinched your side, making you jump. 

“Selling the other two would get me enough money for a horse out of Winterfell.” You hissed. 

“Were you going to sell the armor, too?” Jon asked, finally speaking. 

“Yes!” You said quickly before Theon would have the chance to yank your head again. “I’m trying to make enough money to get home.” You admitted. 

“And where is that?” Robb asked, finding the food you stashed. 

“The Iron Islands.” You shifted your weight off your bad ankle, still gripping on to the hand that had your hair in a death grip. The three boys looked at one another like they were having a secret conversation. 

“You’re not going home anytime soon.” Theon said. “Maybe Lord Stark will pity you and just cut one of your hands off before throwing you in the dungeons.” Your face paled, trying to fight out of Theon’s grip, but he hit the backs of your knees and you almost fell to the ground. 

“Yes. Lord Stark will hear about this.” Robb nodded. 

 

“I can’t believe she didn’t even get a finger cut off.” Theon complained to Robb and Jon as they practiced archery. You weren’t too far off, ankles shackled together as you cleaned the shed that held all the armor. They had switched you into the typical servant dress as you were sentenced for how many things you stole. Five years of servitude and if you didn’t steal anything they’d let you go. 

“I was surprised, too.” Robb muttered, taking aim. When your eyes met with Theon’s you stuck your tongue out at him, making him sneer at you. The fact that you had to refer to him as “Lord” or “Milord” made you want to vomit. You continued to polish the metal, fingers itching to touch the swords. You figured that since your job was cleaning, then it wouldn’t be completely awful if you held the swords. They felt nice in your hand as you sat back on the ground, polishing the blade. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” You looked up to see Theon leaning against the shed with his arms crossed. 

“Cleaning.  .  . milord.” You said through gritted teeth. 

“I didn’t think you were allowed to touch the swords after trying to steal them.” He commented, looking pretty entertained by your position now. Hunched on the ground, hair pulled back by a cloth and cleaning metal with dirty hands. 

“I am only cleaning them, milord. Unless you want rusty weapons, I’ll go back to my work now.” You muttered, cleaning grime and blood from the steel, making it shine in the little sunlight that shone from behind the clouds. 

“Is it true that you came from the Iron Islands?” Theon asked, casually. You looked up at him in disbelief, curious as to why he was trying to start a conversation with you. 

“Yes. If I was home it would be finders keepers, losers weepers.” You scoffed. 

“As if. It’s cowardly to steal without fighting your opponent first.” Theon scoffed back. You rolled your eyes, certain that you would win in a fight if your ankles weren’t shackled together. 

“As much as I want to go home, there’s nothing there for me now.” You murmured. “Ever since Lord Greyjoy beheaded my father, although he quite deserved it.” You shrugged. Theon was interested now. It was a running game between him, Robb and Jon to see how long it took for you to find out he was a Greyjoy. So far you were clueless, especially since everyone just called him by his first name. 

“Why’d Lord Greyjoy behead your father?” Theon asked, curiously. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” You shook your head, putting the sword away and grabbing another to polish. 

“Try me. I love a good story.” He insisted. You smiled a little, looking up at him for a moment before going back to polishing your sword. 

“Well, believe it or not I used to be a lady.” You admitted. “A lordly father whose wife died during childbirth of his only daughter. He insisted there wasn’t anything to gain from having a daughter as the family heir so he struck a deal with Lord Greyjoy when his daughter was only three years old.” You paused. “His only daughter was to be betrothed to Lord Greyjoy’s only son in return for protection and the unity of their houses.”

“You’re right, I don’t believe you.” Theon scoffed. 

“Wait until I’m finished!” You hissed in annoyance. You glared at Theon until he shut his mouth and motioned for you to continue. “The Lord was distraught over losing the only lasting resemblance of his wife, so he sold his only daughter of six years old to slave traders for an even bigger sum than Lord Greyjoy offered. When the Lord found out the other went back on their deal, he beheaded him. So, this lady spent six years as a slave before she escaped. And so she has been traveling around Westeros, stealing, to try to make it home for the Iron Islands. Just to see it one last time. And maybe get my father’s inheritance if Lord Greyjoy doesn’t have it. Or maybe I can shack up with one of his daughters.” You laughed a little. Theon stared at you. 

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” He shook his head. “No way you’ve ever met Lord Greyjoy of Pyke. Let alone betrothed to his son. He didn’t even know you existed.” Theon argued. 

“Why would Lord Greyjoy tell his son anything when the betrothed disappeared. It’d be stupid to still hold to it. And I have too met Lord Greyjoy!” You growled. 

“Prove it.” Theon scoffed. 

“I will.” You grumbled, reaching into your blouse and finding the coin you kept in your cleavage. You brought out the black, metal coin with a golden kraken on it. “He gave me this himself when I was only five years old. It’s real gold. The most valuable thing I have.” You handed it over to Theon. He looked it over, carefully turning it over in his hands. He gulped. Your story must have been true. But if it was.  .  . that means that.  .  .

“Have you ever met the Iron Prince?” Theon asked, handing the coin back to you and watching as you put it in your shirt. His eyes lingered on your exposed cleavage for a moment. 

“No. I never met him when I was young and I never met him after. I’ve heard rumors that he’s in Winterfell as Lord Stark’s ward. But they must be false because I would’ve met him by now.” You shrugged, grabbing a new sword to polish. 

“How do you know you haven’t already met him?” Theon smirked. This was more fun than he had imagined. 

“I think I would know if I met-” You paused when you saw the the golden kraken on a dark metal coin that Theon held between his fingers. There were only a few in existence, held by the Greyjoy family. Theon had been more than surprised to see you with one and you were more than surprised at this new revelation. 

“You.  .  . Lord Greyjoy.” Your eyes widened, not believing that the person you had hated the most was the prince you had thought about ever since you were three. “The Iron Prince. Heir to Pyke. The Kraken. Lost son.” You repeated every name you had ever heard used for him. 

“Humbles you, doesn’t it?” Theon smirked. Several thoughts were going through his mind right now, but the one that stuck out was the hope that you might be willing for him now. 

“Prince Greyjoy.  .  .” You breathed. “I can’t believe.  .  . you’re such an ass.” You growled, putting the sword back in its place. “I knew Greyjoys were strong and barbaric, but I didn’t think they were whoring bastards, too.” Theon’s mouth dropped when you said that. “You’re the reason I’m a servant for five years now. And I knew I recognized you! You thought I was a whore at a brothel!” You exclaimed. “Ugh, men!” You cursed before grabbing your cleaning supplies and leaving the shed to go to the kitchen to clean instead. Theon was at a loss for words. Did you just.  .  . reject him?

 

By the end of your first week, you had made good friends with the Stark women around the castle. Arya was very likable, always asking you questions and if you could teach her to pick pockets. Sansa was hesitant at first, but decided she liked you as you always complimented her appearance and stitching. Catelyn liked your determination, hard-working and how blatantly you ignored Theon Greyjoy, much to his dismay. She had been worried at first that you’d become another bed warmer, but when she saw you call him a whore one night when cleaning the halls she thought you were quite the person. 

“Have you ever stolen from a Lord?” Arya asked one day as you were peeling potatoes. 

“I stole from your father.” You reminded her. “I won’t do that again.” 

“Have you ever killed a man?” She asked, eyes wide in interest. You cursed as you nicked your thumb on your knife. 

“Where I come from, it wouldn’t be counted as killing.” You whispered. “It would have been seen as one less drunk on the streets. Don’t tell anyone I told you, though.” You made her promise. 

“I swear I won’t.” Arya said. That didn’t last long, though. 

 

“Did you know (Y/n)’s killed a man?” Arya brought up one day as she was following Jon around. He was at the archery range with his brother. 

“I doubt it.” Jon said, shaking his head. 

“You never know. Women like that.  .  . she’s like a wildling.” Robb commented. “But prettier.” He murmured, hoping no one else heard. 

“Oh? You think she’s pretty now?” Jon teased. “Be careful Robb or she’ll chew you out like a direwolf.” He laughed. Robb rolled his eyes, but knew Jon was right. You were quite the strong headed woman and refused to take shit from men, even if you were merely a servant that was allowed to to have two hands. 

You had gotten to know everyone well enough, which allowed you a little slack when it came to certain things. Like now as you joined Arya and the boys at the archery range. 

“Jon,” you called. He had asked you to call him by his name instead of Lord Snow. “Could you do a small favor for me?”

“Of course.” Jon said quickly, trying not to trip over his words, much to Theon and Robb’s humor. 

“I’m still not allowed out of the castle grounds.  .  . could you go hunting for me? Just a couple of snow hares. I’ll make you a pie out of them if you can do it.” You had a way of using your feminine charm, shirt hung low and batting your eyelashes with a sweet smile. 

“I’ll do that right away. I like rabbit pie.” John gave you a small smile. 

“Thank you, milord.” You curtsied. Arya smiled brightly, making Robb and Theon curious as to what you really after. Unbeknownst to them, you had been catching rabbits the past week whenever you could find them or pull them away from the dogs. You promised Arya that you would make her a cloak that was warmer than the fashionable ones Sansa usually wore. 

“If you want rabbits you should ask me to hunt them.” Theon interjected. 

“And why’s that?” You crossed your arms, narrowing your eyes. 

“Because Greyjoys are known for hunting. Our archery skills are legendary, as well as our lovemaking.” Theon smirked, leaning over towards you. Arya rolled her eyes, kicking Theon in the rear. You would’ve laughed, but Theon fell forward, taking you down with him. 

“Get off of me.” You hissed, legs and arms tangled with his. He huffed, pushing your limbs aside, so he could roll off your body. 

“You’re going to pay for that, Arya.” He warned the little girl, who didn’t seem scared at all. 

“If you’re so good at hunting, why not make it a challenge?” You suggested, dusting off your skirts. “Whoever brings back the most rabbits will get a pie.” You offered. Jon liked the sound of that idea. 

“How about a pie and a kiss?” Theon smirked again, not giving up. 

“Fine. A pie and a kiss.” You rolled your eyes, shoving him away from you. Jon didn’t object, but his cheeks were tinted pink. You smiled at him. “Well, I’ll see you boys before dinner.” You waved them off. Robb decided to go, too, taking Arya with to make sure it was a fair challenge. 

 

“Where did all of those boys go off to?” Lady Catelyn asked as you were in the middle of making dough for the pie. 

“They’re out hunting.” You told her. “For rabbits.” You left out Arya, knowing Catelyn was not a big fan of how tomboyish her youngest daughter was. 

“I see. Are you baking a pie?” She asked. 

“Yes, I am.” You grinned. “Whoever brings back the most rabbits get a rabbit pie.” You explained, deciding to leave out the kiss part. 

“I’d like to see who wins that challenge. The boys are very competitive.” Catelyn smiled before leaving the kitchen. It was only a couple hours before the boys came back with two sacks that probably had rabbits in them. 

“Lovely! Who got the most rabbits?” You asked, the pie crusts all ready. The oven was going, so you had been sweating. You wiped your brow, retying your hair back in the cloth. The boys seemed to only be paying attention to the sweat on your chest and collarbone, admiring the shine. 

“Theon did.” Arya sighed in disappointment. She caught the same look of disappointment in your face. 

“Shame. Jon looks like he has a more kissable face.” You teased them, letting the two boys dump the rabbits on the table. You smiled, seeing ten rabbits in total. 

“I’ll accept my kiss anywhere you like.” Theon said suggestively, coming way far in your space bubble. His chest was almost up against yours. You cupped his face and kissed his cheek, to his surprise. 

“That’s not a real kiss.” Theon protested. 

“You said I could kiss you anywhere I like.” You said, teasingly, turning back to the rabbits. 

“At least I can enjoy some pie.” Theon huffed, walking out of the kitchen. 

“Arya, help me skin these rabbits. It’ll make it go much quicker.” You called, handing the young Stark a knife. Luckily, there were enough rabbits to make two pies with them. You had already resolved to give the second one to Jon for his hard work. 

You stayed up late that night, tanning the skins and setting to sew them together in a thick cloak. You threaded some old leather on the bottom, so it could stand the snow. The last touch was a clasp to hold it together. Thankfully, Lord Stark let you keep your bag of belongings, which had all sorts of trinkets you had taken from all over the realm. You found a heavy wolfhead that you had stolen off a passed out drunk. You tied it together, making sure the wolf clasp worked well with the rest of the cloak. You smiled at your creation, knowing Arya would just love it. And she did. The next day, she showed it off to everyone she knew, proud of the mottled colors from the different rabbits. 

“That was nice of you.” Jon commented. 

“The pie or the cloak?” You smiled at him. Jon blushed a little at the mention of the pie you had made for him. 

“Both. We do like you being here.” He admitted. 

“Well, it’s not as bad as I thought. The five years of servitude sucks, but being here doesn’t. I like the north.” You told him. 

“That’s a magnificent cloak you’ve made Arya.” Robb joined Jon and you by the stables where you were feeding the horses. “Could you make another?” He asked. 

“I can make whatever milord wills me to make.” You bowed your head respectfully. 

“Enough with the milords. Can you make a sheath for my sword?” He lifted it up from his side. You smiled, taking it gently. 

“Of course, Lord Robb. Give me a week and you’ll have a sheath fit for a king.” You told him, making the boy excited. Jon was impressed by how confident you were. 

“I dabbled as a blacksmith and weaver when I was a slave.” You explained when Robb left. After Jon had left to go riding, too, you finished your chores and started searching for leather, furs, beads and your bag. When you were wandering the halls, you spotted someone who might be able to help. 

“Theon!” You called down the hallway, being at the opposite end as him. “Could you help me with something?” He looked around, debating if he wanted the verbal abuse before deciding to follow you. 

“What does a nice girl want help with today?” He asked, true to his flirtatious manner. You rolled your eyes, making your way to the servants quarters. You shared the room with a maid, but she was never around. Your bed consisted of a straw bed on the floor with a couple blankets. 

“Is this your room?” Theon asked, never really thinking about where you sleep or change clothes. 

“Yes. My bag is over by my bed. Grab that and look through it for some beads or any pendants.” You told him, sitting on the edge of your bed to start cutting the leather and sizing it to the sword Robb gave you. 

“Robb’s sword?” Theon asked, going through your bag and pulling different things out. 

“He asked me to make him a sheath, so I’m doing that.” You said, casually. “Finding anything?” You asked him. 

“Some beads and shit.” Theon said bluntly, having made a pile on the floor. He sat beside you on the small bed, examining the different things you had in your bag. He found pendants, clasps, beads, tools, watches and all sorts of stuff. There was a lion broach, a trout, three wolf charms and a squid. There was also a raven and cats and snakes. You started braiding the beads into the tassels that would secure the sword to a belt. The beads you used were dark, using obsidian and moonstone. 

“Obsidian for protection and moonstone for intuition.” You murmured. 

“How do you know so much about rocks?” Theon asked, fingering the squid pendant. 

“I meet a lot of psychics and witches when traveling. They tell me things and I just remember them.” You shrugged, looking through the charms before grabbing a wolf head with it’s mouth open and tongue lolling. 

“You have a lot of wolf and squid charms.” Theon commented. 

“Well, I like both of them. Wolves are powerful and the squid.  .  . reminds me of what life was like before I left home, so it’s a constant reminder. Why? Do you want one?” You asked. 

“No!” Theon exclaimed, setting the charms down. You laughed, starting to sew the wolf head onto the cloth that would serve as the sheath. He watched you for a moment as you started sewing and adding stitched designs. The way your fingers moved expertly. He noticed every move you made and every time you seemed to poke your fingers. He could see the small cuts on your fingers and hand now. 

“This must be new to you.” You said. 

“What?” Theon was taken from his train of thought. 

“Spending time with a woman without fucking her.” You laughed, deciding you were done for the night. 

“Who says that won’t happen?” He leaned towards you and you could feel his breath on your neck. “You’re beautiful. I’m handsome. Why not indulge yourself?” You shrugged away when you felt Theon’s lips brush against your neck.

“Only one of us would be indulged.” You scooted over. “You’re the type to chase after your own pleasure and not know how to pleasure women.” You rolled your eyes, starting to put your needle and thread away. 

“Excuse me? I know how to pleasure women. Ask any whore in Winterfell.” Theon insisted. 

“Whores are known for lying to men. It’s their job. You wouldn’t know how to pleasure a woman if one tried to teach you herself.” You scoffed. 

“Then teach me.” Theon’s hand came in contact with your thigh. It started moving up when you took your needle and poked his hand hard enough for him to pull it back. “Ow! You prude!” Theon jumped up, rubbing his hand. 

“I’m not a prude! You’re just a slut!” You yelled back. “Ugh, just leave. Thanks for the help.” You waved your hand dismissively. Theon felt annoyed by how easily you ignored him. 

“Well, when you feel like losing your flower you know who to talk to.” Theon responded. 

“That only works if I still had it.” You scoffed. 

“What? I thought you were-”

“A virgin? No. Slaves get raped, Theon. Get over it and leave before I poke you again.” You threatened. 

“Fine.” Theon huffed, leaving the room. 

 

It took you a week to finish the sheath, seeing as you spent most of your nights working on it. The days were for chores and helping the girls around the castle. You also helped the people in the kitchen. 

“Lord Robb.” You called, carrying the sword on your back. You also carried a large basket of laundry you were about to hang up to dry. He smiled, looking excited at what you had on your back. “I present to you,” You put down the laundry and offered the sword that laid flat. “Your sword and sheath.” Robb took it carefully from you, admiring the leather sheath you created with braiding and stitching. He admired the wolf head that was sewn by the hilt of his sword. 

“Where did you find this?” He asked, thumb running over it. 

“Remember, Lord Robb. I am but a lowly thief.” You said. “I have collected many things.” You smiled a little. You were surprised as Robb pulled you into a hug, arms wrapped tightly around you. 

“Thank you, (Y/n).” Robb said into your hair, pulling back with his hands on your shoulders. “It’s beautiful. You’re so much more than a lowly thief.” His words made your cheeks heat up in pride and you smiled brightly at him. 

“Thank you, Lord Robb. Your words mean so much.” You told him. 

 

Theon didn’t think he had ever felt jealousy in his time in Winterfell. That changed drastically after he saw Robb hugging you that day in the courtyard. Theon didn’t know why he was feeling this stomach wrenching whenever he saw you around Jon or Robb. He wanted to have his arms wrapped around your body, and not always in a sexual way. Yes, he lusted after you, but he also wanted your company. Your sharp tongue and colorful speech. He wanted to lay in bed with you or have you cook the kill he brought back from hunting. He wanted you. 

Almost a year was up for your sentence and your ankles were unshackled and you were allowed to leave the castle grounds as long as you were with someone else and had a purpose. 

“Let’s walk in the woods.” Arya pulled at your arm. 

“Well, alright. We can pick some berries and climb trees.” You told her, walking along a path with Arya. You carried a bag with you for anything you found that you liked. That ranged from rocks to berries and sticks. It all depended on the day. 

You walked down the winding road, deciding to leave the path and go off trail. You laughed and chased Arya around, watching as she climbed up trees. You smiled, watching her jump from tree to tree with ease. You were happy until you noticed two other people in the woods. You didn’t recognize them. The two men turned to look at you. 

“What are you doing in our woods?” They growled. 

“These aren’t your woods.” Arya huffed, jumping down beside you. Your eyes wandered and noticed the two great knives they had at their side. You pushed Arya behind you. 

“We can skin ‘em and rape ‘em.” One man said to the other. 

“In that order?”

“No, you idiot.” The larger one huffed. You squeezed Arya’s arm. 

“Run back to the castle. As fast as you can.” You whispered. 

“I’m not going to leave-”

“Move!” You pushed her, making Arya break out into a run. One of the men had a bow and knocked back an arrow, taking aim at the small girl. You leapt forward in an attempt to stop him, but just got an arrow lodged in your shoulder. You screamed, falling back and grabbing the knife that you kept under your skirt. As soon as the first man jumped at you, you slashed your knife, cutting his arm and face. 

“Bitch!” He yelled, moving back. He pulled out his knife, ready to slice your throat. He slashed and you rolled to the side, but he got your arm and side, making you hiss. You kicked out, lashing out at the other man who came forward with his knife. 

“Help!” You screamed, shoulder in burning pain as you couldn’t move. Your side stung from the knife cut and you brought your arms up to protect your face from the blow. You heard the distinct whistle of an arrow. The man about to stab you fell back, two arrows sticking out of his chest. The other tried to run at the sound of hoofbeats, but another arrow took him through the neck. He coughed blood and fell over. You were panting heavily, heart racing. You were frozen in the snow, cold seeping through your clothes. 

“(Y/n)!” You were shaken from your shock when Theon grabbed your shoulders and shook you. You were pulled back and noticed the burning pain in your shoulder and side. You hissed in pain and Theon let go of your shoulder, noticing the blood on his gloves. 

“Where are you hurt? How bad is it?” Theon asked, ruffling your cloak to see where you got hurt. 

“It’s cold.” You said through gritted teeth. Theon found the arrow broken in your shoulder and put a hand on the gash in your side. 

“Don’t die.” Theon begged. 

“The snow is cold.” You told him. “I won’t.  .  . die. Can’t die.  .  . not yet.” You breathed heavily, face pale. 

“I got you.” Theon murmured, picking you up from the snow. He mounted his horse with you, holding your body close to his. “Wrap your arms around me.” He instructed. You did as best as you could with the pain in your shoulder as you sat in front of him. The ride was bumpy and you held on tight, trusting Theon with your life. Once back by the stables, a nurse, Arya, Jon and Catelyn were waiting there. Theon hopped off the horse, carrying you over to the group. 

“She’s been shot.” Theon said. 

“She jumped in front of the arrow so I could run away.” Arya breathed, feeling horribly guilty. 

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” You tried to get out of Theon’s arms, but he gripped you tighter. 

“I’ll carry her. Where do we go?” He asked, refusing to let anyone else near you. 

“Come with me. Follow the nurse.” Catelyn said quickly, ushering Theon inside the castle. You were placed in a room much larger than the servant room and on an actual bed. 

“Strip her down, so I can get to the wounds.” The nurse said, getting warm water, a rag, needle and thread, and bandages. Theon was gripping, not worrying about he was tearing your clothes. Catelyn came in soon after and grabbed Theon’s shoulder. 

“I think it’d be best if you left for the nurse and I to work.” She said. 

“I want to help.” Theon insisted, which he never did. 

“You’ve done what you could. Go tell the others what happened.” Catelyn ushered him out of the room. Theon protested, but left. She came over to the bed and watched the nurse pull the arrow and shaft from your shoulder. You let out a pained scream, body shaking from the blood loss. She started to wash the blood off your bare body.

“You saved my daughter.” Catelyn said. You turned your head, a layer of sweat on your brow. You were taking deep breaths, but nodded your head. 

“Of course.  .  . I did.” You managed to say. 

“Thank you.” Catelyn whispered before leaving the room. 

 

Dinner was prepared that evening and everyone was on edge. Robb was to last to know about what happened, which angered him greatly. He sat with Theon at dinner, asking about the details. Arya was guilt-ridden, leaving Jon to insist that it wasn’t her fault. 

“She’ll be alright, Arya. Those wounds weren’t fatal. She’ll be back on her feet in no time.” He comforted her. It only worked so well. Theon was on edge and everyone could tell, which put them on edge, too. It was a matter of time until you got better. 

“I think Theon is infatuated with you.” Sansa said when she was visiting you a few days after the incident. You were recovering, but had a couple more days of bedrest for the stitches to take. 

“You know, it hurts when I laugh.” You said, groggily. “That’s a funny joke, though.” You smiled. 

“I’m serious. He keeps asking about you everytime I leave.” Sansa insisted. 

“If he actually cared, he would come by. Theon doesn’t get infatuated. He lusts after women. I don’t think he knows how to love anyone.  .  . except maybe Robb.” You breathed, the blankets covering your naked body. 

“I could try bullying him into seeing you.” Sansa offered. 

“No, it’s ok.” You laughed. “Just focus on your needlework. A prince would be lucky to have a wife like you, you know.” You told her, making Sansa smile. 

 

“Why don’t you go see (Y/n)?” Arya asked as she trailed Theon in the castle. He rolled his eyes, finding Arya more annoying than entertaining right now. 

“Why should I? She’s healing right now.” Theon scoffed, ignoring the real reason. He couldn’t go see you. 

“She asks about you, you know.” Arya said. 

“She does? What does she say?” Theon betrayed himself. 

“She feels indebted to you, so she asks if you’ll ever come to see her.” She explained. Theon thought it over as he made his way to the courtyard, planning on sword fighting with Robb. 

“Well, I’ll go collect her thanks later.” Theon said, having to keep up his arrogant attitude. Arya frowned when he said it like that, leaving him be. 

“So, you’re finally going to go see (Y/n).” Robb commented when Theon picked up a sword. 

“What’s it to you? You visit her everyday like you’re in love.” Theon teased. He took up across from Robb, ready to practice their fighting skills. 

“You wait any longer and I just might be.” Robb retorted, slashing his sword forward. 

 

Theon waited until everyone was at dinner to come see you. He didn’t bother knocking, just walking into the healing room. You were sitting up and reading a book, but set it down when he entered the room. 

“I didn’t think I’d see you here.” You said. 

“And why’s that?” Theon asked, crossing his arms. 

“Because I thought you hated me.” You replied. 

“If I hated you I wouldn’t have bothered to save your life.” Theon shrugged. 

“I’m forever in your debt.” You bowed your head. “The Iron Prince has saved my life and I have little to offer to thanks.” Theon made his way further into the room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He cupped your cheek, lifting your face to look at him. 

“There’s no need. You’re alive. That’s all I wanted.” Theon said quietly. You were taken aback by his words, half expecting him to request you give your body to him. 

“Are you infatuated with me?” You blurted out, catching Theon off guard. 

“What?” He asked. 

“It’s nothing! Sansa just said she thought you were infatuated with me.” You felt your cheeks turn red. “I told her it was a stupid idea.”

“Why?” Theon asked. 

“Well.  .  . because you’re a prince and I’m a servant and I call you a whore and stab you with needles when you get on my nerves.” You laughed a little, rubbing the back of your neck with your good hand. 

“It’s not stupid.” Before you could question his words, Theon’s lips were on yours. You were frozen in place, not sure what to do. He pulled away after a second, looking your face over. 

“That’s a kiss worth a prize.” He whispered against your lips. You leaned forward this time, lips to his. Theon kissed back excitedly, cupping your face. He would have pulled you into his lap if it weren’t for the stitches in your side and the bandages on your shoulder. When you heard the door open you quickly pushed Theon off of you, looking up to see Sansa and Robb in the doorway. Your face was bright red, but Theon had a confident smirk on his face as his thumb brushed the corner of his lips. 

“I didn’t know you liked watching.” Theon said, which made you punch him with your good arm. “Ow, you bitch.” He grumbled, seeing that you still packed a punch. 

“I didn’t know you could get into bed with a girl without bedding her.” Robb retorted, arms crossed. Sansa looked disgusted at first, but then a small smile came on her face. 

“S-sorry about that. I didn’t think anyone would-”

“Interrupt?” Sansa smiled. 

“It’s not what it looks like.” You tried. 

“It looks like you’re kissing Theon Greyjoy.” Sansa said. You were at a loss for words. 

“Ok, so it’s what it looks like.” You sighed. 

“Let’s give the two some privacy.” Robb grabbed Sansa by the shoulder and pulled her from the room. Once they left, you looked back to Theon. 

“Of course they would watch the servant kiss the Iron Prince and not say anything.” You muttered, running a hand through your hair. 

“Call me Iron Prince again and I’ll have to bed you.” Theon smirked, placing a tentative kiss on your neck. You shook your head and pushed at his shoulder. 

“Theon, I can’t. You’d rip my stitches open. And how do I know you wouldn’t bed me, then go to the brothel or gloat to Robb and Jon?” You asked. 

“First of all, no matter what I’m gloating to Robb and Jon.” Theon pointed out. “I told you already. I just want you.” He insisted. His words made your heart flutter as you  kissed the corner of his lips. 

“I think I’ll stay in Winterfell then.” You murmured. 

“Why would you ever leave?” Theon asked. 

“After saving Arya.  .  . Lady Catelyn said I was free of servitude. I could go home. To the Iron Islands. But I could stay. For you.” You breathed. 

“For me.” Theon repeated. “I’d want you to stay for me. Then we could go home together one day.” He said. Your eyes were bright when he said that. 

“Really? You’d take me with you?” You asked. 

“Why wouldn’t I? I’d need something to entertain me for that journey.” He kissed you again, running his hand through your hair. 

“You act like I’m going to become your own personal whore.” You laughed a little. 

“I thought that was what having a woman involved.” Theon said, confused. 

“You have a lot of learning to do.” You smiled. 

 

When your side was mostly healed, you took up your duties again helping the maids. Your arm was in a sling, which made it hard to do most things. Theon was nervously fidgeting with a metal pendant he was attaching to a chain. 

“What’s that?” Robb asked, curiously, wondering what Theon had been fidgeting with for the past three days. 

“It’s a gift.” Theon said matter of factly. 

“For (Y/n)?” Robb grinned knowingly. 

“As a matter of fact it is.” Theon said proudly. 

“Can I-”

“There she is!” Theon exclaimed, seeing you help Arya knock an arrow back. He casually strolled over to you, making you jump as he grabbed your ass. “I’ve got something for you.” He whispered in your ear. 

“If it’s your cock, I don’t want it.” You whispered back, knowing his moves. Theon pouted. 

“You won’t be saying that for too long, but I do have something for you.” He said, coming close against your back. 

“Just give her the gift.” Arya rolled her eyes before leaving with her bow and arrow. Theon made a face at her, happy she left. He brought out a necklace with a kraken on it. You smiled once it was displayed. 

“It’s beautiful, Theon. I love it.” You said, letting him put it over your head. You fingered the pendant, smiling at the kraken. “Did you steal this charm out of my bag?” 

“You stole first. That’s how you got here.” He reminded you. “You still like it?”

“Yes. Thank you.” You kissed Theon. He smirked, pulling your body against him as he kissed you. 

“A reminder of whose woman you are.” Theon said against your lips. 

“Say that again and I’ll knee you in the balls.” You warned. “The only time I’m  _ your _ woman is when I say so. So, I’m your woman, Iron Prince.” You pressed your lips against his cheek. 

“Call me that again.” You felt his hands going from your hips to your ass. 

“Let’s go inside and I’ll call you whatever you like.” You whispered against his lips, making Theon smirk. He was yours. 


End file.
